Crónicas de Navidad
by RizelHolmes
Summary: [AmigoSecreto2013] Capítulo IV. Aomine/Kuroko. Daiki no podrá borrar jamás esa imagen de su mente. Capítulo III. Kise/Murasakibara. ¡Kise conseguirá ese regalo a como de lugar!Capítulo II. Male! Momoi/ Fem! Kuroko. Momoi Satsuki ama la Navidad por dos razones. Capítulo I. Nijimura/Akashi. Akashi Seijuuro sólo permite lo prohibido a una persona. PARA: Aomine Daiki. Con mucho cariño.
1. Nevado

_Con todo mi cariño para __**A**__omine __**D**__aiki. _

* * *

**NEVADO**

**_Nijimura & Akashi_**

* * *

_Teikou. Primer año._

El sonido de las zapatillas chirriando enérgicamente contra el piso de madera del gimnasio. Los gritos eufóricos que demandan se pase el balón. El constante pitido del silbato, seguido de una orden concisa. Era la melodía del último entrenamiento del año.

Ya iniciaban las vacaciones navideñas, los alumnos de Teikou se retiraban a sus casas, envueltos en bufandas tejidas, abrigos gruesos y guantes multicolores. Pero el equipo de baloncesto aún permanece, exprimiendo lo último de sus energías con un partido de práctica entre la primera y segunda categoría.

Akashi Seijuuro permanece de pie, junto a la cancha, con una expresión serena y analítica. Sus rojizas pupilas viajan según la trayectoria del esférico. Que va de un jugador a otro.

— ¿Deberíamos sacar a Aomine?— pregunta una voz conocida, junto a él.

— Quedan tan sólo dos minutos del partido, Nijimura-senpai. — responde, con ligerísima diversión en su voz.

— Oh. ¿Tanto tiempo me entretuvo el supervisor?— un suspiro resignado se le escapa entre los labios.

— Así parece.

El silbato suena, dando por terminado el encuentro. Los jugadores se dispersan casi arrastrándose hacia los vestidores. Ellos dos incluidos.

— ¡Estoy exhausto!— exhala Aomine, derribándose sobre el banquillo.

— Mido-chin, ¿me alcanzas la bolsa de chocolates?~

— Toma Murasakibara, ya no molestes.

Los observa y por alguna extraña razón no puede evitar sonreír.

— ¡Hey, ya dejen de haraganear!— le escucha gritar y su corazón se agita con el tono de esa voz. Akashi ha dejado de respirar sin siquiera percatarse. Se enfoca ahora en él. Aquel que es el capitán. Y aquel que le produce tan extrañas sensaciones — ¿Akashi?— una mano se agita frente a sus ojos. Despierta del trance en el que no se sintió sumergir y halla a Nijimura, inclinado hacia él.

No se sorprende, no quiere demostrarlo. Se siente agitando ante la cercanía. Y necesita responder.

— ¿Qué sucede?— articula, con firmeza.

— Te quedaste pasmado de repente, idiota. — dice el otro y se yergue. Suspira. — Ya todos se han ido, termina de vestirte. — sugiere. Está por moverse, pero le mira de nueva cuenta, deja caer la palma sobre el rojo cabello y lo desordena toscamente.

El menor no dice más. Siente caliente esa zona que acaba de ser acariciada, su médula es electrificada agradablemente y el cosquilleo en la boca del estómago es inminente.

— _¿Qué es esto?_— se cuestiona. No lo sabe, y le hastía no saberlo. Aunque sabe algo con certeza, sólo Shuuzou se lo provoca.

Se anuda la corbata. Está sólo en la habitación, encerrado con ese característico olor masculino que sólo se desprende del vigoroso cuerpo de un atleta después de un arduo entrenamiento. Arruga la nariz, se cuelga la mochila al hombro y sale.

El gimnasio está oscuro, pero no le atemoriza. Cierra la colosal puerta y echa llave. La brisa es fría, muy fría. Tiembla y se acurruca sin pensarlo en la bufanda que lleva enredada al cuello.

— Tardaste demasiado. — él le está esperando, más adelante, envuelto en un sencillo abrigo. Sei le da alcance y caminan a la par— ¿Estás enfermo?— suelta de pronto.

— No, senpai. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— En los últimos días, fuera de la cancha, divagas sin reparo. — dice.

— ¿El capitán está preocupado? Interesante. — esboza una sonrisa, en parte burlona y en parte contenta.

— Lo estoy. — afirma sin mirarle— ¿Están bien las cosas con tu padre?— el pelirrojo se crispa, no entiende a qué viene eso.

— Lo normal. — acota llanamente.

Siguen caminando. Akashi se siente nervioso, es desesperante. Pero le gusta caminar en compañía del capitán. Y le tranquiliza percibir esas atenciones por parte del mayor.

— ¿Estarás enamorado?

— ¿Qué?— la cuestión le ha desencajado.

— Estás en la edad, es posible. — Nijimura sonríe— Incluso tú puedes gustar de alguien.

Se detienen justo en el punto donde sus caminos de bifurcan. Un coche negro le espera a él en un punto y Shuuzou debe continuar derecho, cruzando la avenida.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Akashi. ¿Es mañana, cierto? Feliz Navidad, también. No vemos la siguiente semana. — se despide, le palmea el hombro amistosamente, para recalcar sus felicitaciones. Y se va.

No responde, no agradece, no puede. El pelinegro ya ha cruzado la calle. El chofer abre la puerta para permitirle el paso y se introduce. Se recarga por completo contra el respaldo. Piensa, maquila, como hace siempre. Pero no puede más que concentrarse en el mayor.

— _¿Enamorado? Lo dudo. — _pero no se convence, lo duda. Y para Akashi Seijuuro eso es una falta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Teikou. Segundo año. _

Él fue sincero cuando le dijo a Nijimura que estaba preocupado. Y si había aceptado el puesto de capitán, a pesar de la anticipación del suceso, porque él estaba seguro que sería capitán… algún día, fue porque de esa manera sentía le estaba ayudando.

Lo haría por Shuuzou, por nadie más. El pelinegro había acertado en aquella ocasión. Estaba enamorado. Nada más y nada menos que de la misma persona que le había sugerido la posibilidad.

Akashi Seijuuro detestaba sentirse dudoso e ignorante. Por ello había analizado, hasta el punto del agotamiento, eso que el— ahora ex capitán— le hacía experimentar. Al principio creyó que era admiración y respeto puros, pero entonces, ¿por qué su pulso se aceleraba con sólo verle llegar, por qué cada que el moreno le tocaba la cabeza, la sangre se le subía a las mejillas y principalmente, por qué a él le tenía permitido todo eso que a nadie, ni siquiera a su padre concedía? Cuando se dio cuenta se abofeteó mentalmente ante lo sencillo que resultaba: amor.

— Qué estúpido. — susurra. Nadie le hacía sentir tan vulnerable y humano como Nijimura-senpai.

— ¡A ganar!— gritan los chicos de la banca. El partido está por empezar. Mira por el rabillo del ojo, allí está, concentrado, sonriéndole, transmitiéndole confianza.

Su corazón golpea fuerte. Su primer partido como la cabeza de todo el equipo, oficialmente. Debe lograrlo, por él mismo, por las expectativas de su padre, por Shuuzou. Necesita ser el mejor, es su deber ser _absoluto. _

Desea superar al mismo Nijimura, para ser digno de él. Cree que sólo de esa manera podrá llegar a… su corazón.

Han ganado. Como era de esperarse. Shuuzou luce tranquilo y contento. Ha aporreado a Aomine y a Kise por montar jaleo nada más salir de la cancha. Akashi camina a su lado, intercambiando unas cuantas palabras con Midorima.

Es nochebuena y el entrenador les sugiere vayan a festejar. Todos juntos. Así se ven arrastrados a un restaurante, pequeño, acogedor.

Están todos sentados, como pueden, alrededor de la mesa. Murasakibara se queja pues no puede estirarse tal cual largo es. Kise intenta tranquilizarle, prometiéndole dulces navideños, obsequios de sus admiradoras. Shintaro se ha levantado al baño, alegando que debe lavarse las manos. Aomine está dormitando sobre el hombro de Kuroko, que le sonríe con cariño.

— Se han vuelto muy íntimos, ¿no te parece?— le pregunta, haciendo alusión a los dos peliazules. Enseguida le mira.

— Tanto que parecen algo más que sólo amigos. — responde y suelta una risa cortita.

— No me sorprendería que sean pareja. Se llevan bien, se entienden y lucen bien juntos. — afirma desinteresadamente.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no importa si dos hombres se vuelven pareja siempre y cuando exista todo lo que mencionas, Nijimura-senpai? — interroga sin pensar, tiene curiosidad y debe aprovechar que el mayor ha tocado el tema.

— Eso mismo te estoy diciendo.

Sei le mira fijamente, ha sido sorprendido por sus palabras y la sonrisa que vuelve a dedicarle el más alto, le enciende el alma. Vira el rostro en dirección a Daiki y Tetsuya, sólo unos segundos. Les envidia. Lo detesta. Y la curiosidad sigue allí.

Los demás se envuelven en su propio desorden. Comen, beben, conversan y a él no puede importarle menos.

— ¿Saldrías con un hombre, senpai?— articula, en un susurro. Shuuzou le ve con los ojos bien abiertos, no por la pregunta sino por quién quiere saberlo.

— No lo sé. Es probable. — dice un poquito dudoso. — ¿Tú lo harías?

— Sí, sin siquiera pensarlo. — y sonríe, amplia y perladamente. Sus rojizos ojos se endulzan, deseando poder compartirle esos sentimientos que le vuelven loco.

El pelinegro está impresionado, esa seguridad es lo que siempre ha admirado de Akashi y es por ello mismo que no meditó ni un momento el dejarle su puesto. Y al mismo tiempo es una de las cualidades por las que le aprecia tanto. Para él, el pelirrojo es un hermanito del que puede sentirse orgulloso.

— Eres increíble, Seijuuro. — le dice, revolviéndole el cabello cariñosamente. Un hábito que el menor no sabe cómo interpretar.

Vuelven a casa. Ryota, Atsushi y Shintaro por su lado. Daiki lleva a Tetsuya en su espalda, pues se ha quedado dormido. Y ellos dos se quedan nuevamente solos. Copos de nieve empiezan su descenso y el ambiente enfría todavía más.

— Te voy a extrañar, Akashi. Una vez que me haya graduado. — menciona, ajustando la bufanda.

— Aún falta mucho para ello, senpai. — dice, intentando deshacer el nudo en su garganta. Es justo ese tema en el que no quiere pensar.

— Lo sé. Pero pasará y si te soy sincero, me pone un poco nervioso.

— Yo no quiero que Nijimura-senpai se vaya. — soltó en un muy quedo susurro. Creyendo que no lo escucharía.

— Podemos vernos siempre que tú lo quieras. Pero imagino que estarás muy ocupado manejando al equipo el próximo año. — murmulló

— Supongo.

— Sólo una cosa. — se detuvo y lo observó serio — Si llegas a tener problemas, lo que sea. Cuenta conmigo. — expresa.

— Gracias— la palabra le sabe tan rara en la boca, pero lo siente en el corazón.

— Idiota. Seré siempre el hermano que te fue negado. — una poderosa mano se estrelló contra la espalda del menor. — Nos vemos.

Se quedó de pie, por primera vez en su vida, sintiéndose desolado. La nieve cae más recia. Pero no le importa. Las lágrimas que bajan por sus mejillas se congelan y duelen. Como lo hace su corazón.

Y nuevamente Nijimura se sale con la suya. Pero él se lo permite. Es ingenuo, sólo cuando se trata del pelinegro. Está defraudado, es navidad y el corazón, se lo han roto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Winter Cup. Rakuzan contra Seirin._

El partido ha terminado. Está estático. Es imposible. ¡Inaceptable! El cuerpo le tiembla, el imperio que ha estado construyendo ha sido derribado por Tetsuya y Taiga, por todo Seirin.

— Maldita sea. — masculla.

Kotaro hipa, mientras es abrazado por Reo. Eikichi da la mano a Teppei y felicita a Hyuga. Tetsuya intercambia algunas palabras con Chihiro, quien le expresa respeto. Y en seguida se dirige a él.

— Gracias por no tomarnos a la ligera, Akashi-kun. — la pálida mano de Kuroko se extiende ante él.

— No tenía motivos para hacerlo, Tetsuya. — responde, áspero.

— Estaremos esperando por jugar contra ustedes el próximo año. — dice Kagami, abrazando al pelicelestel por el cuello, protectoramente.

— Y así será. Pero verán que los resultados serán otros. — expresa, con una sonrisa orgullosa, pero también sincera. Reconoce su fuerza.

Seirin emprende la retirada, seguramente para celebrar la victoria. Ve a Taiga inclinarse para depositar un casto beso en la mejilla de su sombra, y a Kuroko sonreírle, sorprendido.

— _Tetsuya siempre ha sido afortunado. _

Su propio equipo ya está en los vestidores. Al entrar percibe en la atmósfera algo con lo que sólo había lidiado una vez hasta ese momento de su vida: la derrota.

Pero un emperador sabe mantenerse firme y arraigado a sus convicciones.

— Graben bien en sus memorias el recuerdo de lo que significa perder. Y con ello, nos levantaremos el próximo año, para coronarnos campeones. Como debe ser. — dice sin más.

Rakuzan ruge en afirmación.

La nieve es espesa, como la de aquel día. Su corazón desea contraerse dolorosamente, pero no le deja. Él ya sabe gobernarse, eso quiere creer. Su equipo va delante y él prefiere rezagarse.

— ¿Sei-chan?— Reo se detiene y le llama.

— Sigan sin mí, después los alcanzo.

Y así lo hacen.

— Ha sido un partido impresionante, Akashi.

— No creí que vendrías a presenciarlo, senpai. — musita y se mueve para quedar frente a frente.

— Me azotaría de habérmelo perdido. — dice con una sonrisa ladina — ¿Qué se siente perder?— quiere saber.

— Resulta frustrante, incluso… doloroso. — responde, un poquito indiferente.

— Es verdad.

Seijuuro le observa con minuciosidad. Hacía mucho que no se veían y sin embargo, contrario a lo que le gusta creer, sus sentimientos por el moreno siguen allí, incluso más intensos. Y está encantado de verlo una vez más, lo necesita.

Es allí cuando recuerda lo que Shuuzou le prometió entre líneas un día. _Cuenta conmigo. _Quiere tomarle la palabra. Un impulso le nace, le cosquillea en el vientre.

De un segundo al otro, está parado de puntas, aferrado a los hombros del mayor, arrebatándole un beso, de esos labios que siempre ansió probar y soñó le acariciaran en las noches difíciles.

— Seijuuro…— pronuncia, notablemente conflictuado.

— Hoy perdí la victoria que deseaba obtener. A cambio déjame tener este beso y prometo que será lo único que pediré de ti. — susurra, con una voz desconocida para el mayor, llena de súplica y desconsuelo.

Nijimura no responde, pero hay aceptación en sus pupilas. El pelirrojo se levanta nuevamente, une sus labios por segunda ocasión. El pelinegro corresponde con delicadeza, es Sei quien detiene el contacto. El frío se ha disipado de su cuerpo.

Se aleja y sonríe.

— ¡Gracias!— exclama — No digas nada. Yo continuo siendo tu pequeño hermano. Feliz Navidad, Shuuzou.

Se despide. Le deja allí, en el lugar donde él mismo estuvo en dos ocasiones, bajo la nieve. Solo. En un último día _nevado_.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_¡Daiki-san! ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Me quedó muy feo? Lo hice con mucho amor para ti. Aunque admito que tuve sentimientos encontrados al saber que eras tú a quien debía obsequiar una historia. Fui feliz y al mismo tiempo entré en pánico, no sé si cumpla con tus expectativas. _

_Y encima es la primera vez que escribo sobre éstos dos. Sei-chan me dio un poquito de batalla. _

_En fin, es sólo el primero. Mientras tanto... ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Mis mejores deseos para ti y quien lea ésto. _

_Besos. _

_Rizel Holmes~_


	2. Muérdago

_Con todo mi cariño para__** A**__omine__** D**__aiki_

* * *

**MUÉRDAGO**

**_Momoi/Kuroko_**

* * *

_25 de diciembre. Tokio. _

_Casa de la familia Momoi._

El barullo en la planta baja es sorprendente. Seguramente, entre su madre y su tía intentan poner en orden la cocina. Las carcajadas alegres de los niños y el corretear de éstos mismos hacen cimbrar toda la casa.

Sonríe. Es esa amenidad, la que sólo puede saborear en épocas decembrinas. Remueve por décima vez ese flequillo cereza que no se deja peinar. Bufa con exasperación. Lo deja pasar y mejor se dedica a enrollar debidamente la bufanda roja que ha tejido su abuela.

Una vez ha quedado como le parece, luce bien, echa un vistazo al móvil. Faltan tan sólo cinco minutos para que la persona a la que espera con tanta ansiedad llegue. Y antes de cerrarlo, el aparato vibra, avisando tiene un nuevo mensaje. De parte de Daiki.

_No metas la pata. Feliz navidad y todo eso._

Una carcajada baila en su garganta. Típico de su mejor amigo.

_Ni que fuera tú. Gracias. Feliz Navidad también Dai-chan :) _

Responde. Lo hecha en el abrigo y baja las escaleras, con prisa.

— Pensé que tardarías otro tanto, Satsu-chan. — comenta su madre, al verle.

— ¿Te ayudo en algo, mamá?— pregunta, haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho anteriormente por la mujer.

— Tal vez a poner los últimos regalos bajo el árbol, cariño. — sugiere su tía.

— Perfecto.

Se mueve hacia la sala. Sus primitos se han entretenido frente a la chimenea mientras la abuela les relata una historia navideña. Pone el último obsequio en su lugar, enciende las luces multicolores, y los moños resaltan en conjunto con las esferas.

A través de la ventana aprecia que la nieve ha comenzado a caer, de nuevo. Y se preocupa. Medita sobre si hacerle una llamada o simplemente seguir esperando.

El timbre suena y oye a su madre pedirle que atienda.

Se pone de pie y a trompicones llega hasta la puerta. A través de sus vitrales, distingue una cabellera celeste. Esa que tanto le gusta. Alarga la mano para girar la manija, pero le han ganado.

Lo siguiente que siente es su espalda contra el piso y los dulces labios de Tetsu sobre los suyos.

Esos azulinos ojos chocan con sus rosáceos orbes. En ellos se aprecian el amor y la ternura que Kuroko siempre le dedica. Él sonríe y ella le imita, sin abandonar el beso.

— ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! — exclama su madre detrás de ellos y su padre en la entrada. Sus primos señalando hacia arriba. Cada uno risueño y cómplice.

Levantan la vista y encuentran el medio para lograr la travesura. Una ramilla de muérdago pende del techo.

Satsuki se ríe a carcajadas. Su familia sí que se la ha jugado. Atrapa el menudo cuerpo de la peliceleste en un fuerte abrazo. Y le llena de besos pequeñitos el cabello.

En cambio, Tetsuya amplía su sonrisa y se acurruca en el amplio y cálido pecho del pelirrosa.

— Feliz Navidad, Momoi-san. — le susurra al oído una vez se ha abrazado a su cuello.

— Te quiero, Tetsu-chan. — responde él.

Sí. Momoi Satsuki ama la época decembrina. Pero la ama todavía más si en la entrada de su hogar se atraviesa su pequeña novia de preciosos ojos azules y el oportuno _muérdago_.

.

.

.

* * *

_¡La segunda historia! :3 ¡Espero haya sido de tu agrado! :)_

_Con ésta pareja no soy muy buena, pero me gusta al menos hacer el intento. Espero tu opinión. _

_¡Feliz no Navidad y casi Año Nuevo!_

_Mil besos. _

_Rizel Holmes~_


	3. Esfera

_Con todo mi cariño para __**A**__omine __**D**__aiki_

* * *

**ESFERA**

**Kise/Murasakibara**

* * *

_24 de Diciembre. Tokio. _

_14:00 P.M. _

Corría de tienda en tienda. ¡No lo encontraba! Pudo haber pedido el favor a alguna de sus asistentes, pero no hubiera significado lo mismo.

Maldijo al simple hecho de haber tenido que viajar al extranjero por trabajo. No obstante, no pudo oponerse. Menos tratándose de una marca de ropa tan… internacional. ¡Como fuera! Ni tiempo le había dado de pasearse por Roma para buscar un obsequió para _él_.

Se detuvo al llegar a la doceava dulcería. Preguntó de nuevo, recibiendo una negativa. Otra vez.

Las gafas oscuras y la pañoleta de seda que portaba ya comenzaban a caerse. Prefirió descansar un momento, en la fuente de sodas de la acera contigua. Tomó el asiento más recóndito, colocando su estorbosa maleta a un lado.

Y exhaló sonoramente.

No podía buscar más y menos cargando su equipaje. Pero tampoco podía llegar a casa con las _manos vacías. _Aunque eso le angustiara terriblemente. Finalmente optó por llamar a uno de sus amigos.

— ¿Kurokocchi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

_24 de Diciembre. Tokio. _

_15:00 P.M. _

— Que inesperado, Kise-kun. ¿Cómo te fue en Roma?— preguntó el de ojos azulinos, sentándose frente a él.

— Bastante bien. Aunque fue más agotador de lo normal— suspiró— ¡Hola Shi-chan!—dijo el rubio, tomando la manita del bebé que traía su amigo en los brazos. El sonrosado bultito chilló contento.

Kuroko sonrió ante la escena. El pequeño Shigeru adoraba al _Tío Ryota._

— ¿Y Aominecchi?— preguntó para enseguida sorber de su bebida.

— Tuvo que ir a la estación por una emergencia. — explicó el más bajo— Se tardará así que descuida. ¿En qué necesitas que te ayude, Kise-kun?

— ¡No puedo encontrar el regalo de At-cchi!— sollozó con su característico dramatismo. A pesar de los años es algo que en él no cambiaba.

— ¿El chocolate extraño que me mencionabas aquella vez?

— El mismo. Llevo buscando horas y nada. — dejó caer la frente sobre la diminuta mesa. La regordeta palma del bebé llegó hasta las doradas hebras y se movió despacito, como consolándolo.

— Gracias Shi-chan. — susurró y le regaló una sonrisa. — Por cierto, ¿cómo van con el proceso de adopción? Me voy casi dos semanas y siento que me pierdo años de anécdotas y noticias. — rezongó.

Tetsuya soltó una leve carcajada y Shigeru le secundó — Ya está prácticamente arreglado, muy pronto Shige-chan será parte de la familia.

El rubio pudo percibir la felicidad que ello le provocaba a su amigo peli celeste. Sintiéndose feliz por él y por Daiki. Era obvio que los dos deseaban más que nada poder formar una familia, especialmente después de su matrimonio.

¡Bendita la legalización de las nupcias entre hombres! Muchas cosas en el país habían ido cambiando con el paso del tiempo.

— Y ustedes serán sus padrinos. ¡A que sí, Shige-chan!— exclamó Tetsuya, besando la frente del pequeño con infinito amor. Kise se enterneció. Él comprendía totalmente la razón por la que el ojiazul trabajaba como educador en un jardín de niños.

— Encantado. — curvó los labios con dulzura— At-cchi aceptará maravillado. Entonces… ¿Me ayudan?

— Claro.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_24 de Diciembre. Tokio. _

_17:30 P.M_

— ¡¿Qué tanto más tendremos que recorrer?!

— ¿Y si probamos en una repostería?— sugirió el de pelo azulado, frenando el coche en un alto.

— Puede funcionar. — musitó el rubio— ¿Qué dices Shi-chan?— preguntó, dirigiéndose a la personita que jugaba en la parte trasera del auto, en su silla de seguridad.

Los enormes ojos le miraron con profundidad. Agitó la cabeza en la que ya se asomaban unos mechones azules muy oscuros. Otorgando a su tío una respuesta afirmativa.

— Si ese es el caso. Dobla en el siguiente retorno, Kurokocchi. —informó al hombre al mando del volante. — Es abrumador el parecido que tiene Shi-chan con ustedes dos. El cabello y ojos del mismo tono que los de Aominecchi y el color de tu piel. ¡Puedo casi jurar que incluso tiene tu nariz! — bromeó el más alto— La gente llegará a pensar que incluso es vuestro hijo biológico.

— Eso es imposible Kise-kun. Por favor no digas tonterías. — dijo con su antes típica expresión seria, pero con la voz divertida.

— ¡Moh! ¡Ah, ya casi llegamos! En el siguiente semáforo a la derecha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_24 de Diciembre. Tokio_

_18:00 P.M_

— No puedo creer que te hayas resfriado y no lo hayas llamado. — le regañó Tatsuya, poniendo una nueva compresa fría sobre su frente.

— Pero Ryo-chin está trabajando. — contestó también haciendo un puchero.

— Ya lo sé, pero él vendría sin dudarlo. — repuso, golpeándole gentilmente la frente— Sabes lo histérico que se pondrá cuando llegue, Atsushi.

— No quería interrumpirlo— recalcó el pelilila que permanecía tumbado en la cama.

— Déjalo Tatsuya. Son un par de tercos. Una vez que llegue Kise, que ellos mismos se arreglen. — alegó Kagami, entrando a la habitación. Dejó una bandeja de comida en el buró.

— ¿No necesitas nada más?

— Estoy bien. Lo siento Muro-chin. — dijo, acongojado— Gracias, Kagami-chin.

— Descuida. Es hora de irnos, Alex nos espera en el aeropuerto. — recordó el pelirrojo.

— Sí. — el pelinegro se puso de pie y se despidió de su gigante amigo, no muy convencido de dejarlo solo. — Feliz Navidad, Atsushi.

Murasakibara tosió y les despidió con la mano.

— Feliz Navidad.

Kagami y Himuro salieron del apartamento. Pero la inquietud de Tatsuya era demasiado grande, por lo que el pelirrojo tuvo que avisar a alguien más.

— Sirve que te despides de él. — dijo el pelinegro. Taiga bufó— Es tu culpa por no armarte de valor e ir a verlo en persona. — le recordó.

— Sí, sí. Ya calla que está marcando.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_24 de Diciembre. Tokio. _

_18:20 P.M. _

¡Estaba atiborrado de gente allí adentro! Sin embargo sus encantos habían surtido efecto sin siquiera proponérselo. Una de las chicas que estaban ayudando le había reconocido, accediendo a atenderle de inmediato y con toda la discreción del mundo.

Ya comenzaba a oscurecer y no se había atrevido a llamar a casa. El frío ya calaba hasta los huesos. Y por supuesto no podía retener por más tiempo a su amigo.

Avanzó hasta el coche donde Kuroko lo esperaba. Se aferró con uñas y dientes al paquete que llevaba en los brazos y se sentó donde el copiloto, de nuevo.

— ¿Qué quería, Kagamicchi?— preguntó intrigado.

— Despedirse, volverá a Estados Unidos por unas semanas. — expuso el peli celeste, con serenidad, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad— Eso y pedirme un favor.

— ¿Un favor?

— No es nada grave. Pero me pidió que fuera a echarle un vistazo a Murasakibara-kun. — agregó, con cautela.

El bonito rostro del rubio se transfiguró en una expresión de terror.

— ¿Qu-qué le pasó? ¿Puedes llevarme a casa? ¡Por favor!— soltó alterado.

— Primero tranquilízate, Kise-kun. Es sólo un resfriado, tos y un poquito de fiebre, ¿vale?

— Pero…

— Nada. Vamos a tu apartamento. Y cuida bien esa cosa que no fue nada fácil encontrarla.

Ryota hizo un gigantesco puchero. Pero obedeció. Tetsuya inició marcha hacia su destino, viendo por el retrovisor de en vez en vez a su hijo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_24 de Diciembre. Tokio. _

_19:30 P.M _

Salió disparado hacia el elevador, con el obsequio bien pegado a su cuerpo. El de ojos azules le dijo que en seguida lo alcanzaba. Pulsó torpemente el botón del quinto piso. Moviendo las rodillas con inquietud.

Se le había formado un agobiante nudo en la garganta. ¡Debió haberle llamado! El timbre retumbó y las puertas se abrieron. Corrió a todo lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del fondo. Sacó las llaves, tirándolas dos veces en el proceso.

Cuando finalmente pudo ponerla en la clavija, abrió de trancazo la entrada, ahora corriendo hacia la habitación que compartían.

Saltó sobre la cama, abrazándose al enorme cuerpo de su pareja.

— ¡Eres un tonto, At-cchi! ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡No te vuelvo a dejar solo!— lloriqueó sin respirar entre palabra y palabra.

— Bienvenido, Ryo-chin. — contestó el más alto, con la respiración levemente pesada. Y abrazó también al rubio.

Kise se incorporó, sin salir de la cama. Le miró fijamente, y los ambarinos ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas. Tomó al menor de las mejillas y le plantó un demandante y necesitado beso. Importándole muy poco si terminaba también con un gripón.

— No te vuelvo a dejar. — se reprochó.

— Estoy bien, Ryo-chin. Fue por hacer muchísimos pasteles para un solo día. — explicó, con el rubor de su rostro incrementado a causa del cariño del modelo.

— No importa, no me voy. — dibujó un mohín.

— Kise-kun, dejo tu maleta en la sala. — se escuchó allí mismo— ¿Cómo te sientes, Murasakibara-kun?

— Hola Kuro-chin~, hola Geru-chin. —ambos le saludaron a una distancia prudente. Al bebé no le convenía enfermar— Mareado~ Pero no es nada.

El peli celeste sonrió.

— Entonces nos retiramos. Daiki nos está esperando. Feliz Navidad, chicos. — anunció, agitó la mano, siendo imitado por Shigeru y se marcharon.

— ¡Gracias, Kurokocchi!— alcanzó a escuchar antes de cerrar la puerta principal.

Murasakibara metió la mano bajo la cama y sacó una enorme caja, envuelta en vistosos colores y un bonito moño dorado.

— Toma Ryo-chin. ~ — susurró el peli lila, muy risueño.

— ¿Para mí?— el otro asintió. Él destapó la caja, encontrándose con unos nuevos tenis de básquet. Ambos seguían practicando su deporte, como un hobby más que nada. — ¡Gracias, At-cchi!

Recordó que él también había comprado algo. Algo que había largado cuidadosamente en la mesa al entrar.

— Espera. — salió y volvió segundos después con una caja roja de lunares plateados. — Ten.

Atsushi lo recibió contento. En sus ojos casi siempre aburridos, se apreciaba la curiosidad infantil que siempre le había pertenecido. Kise rió.

— Es…

— Sí

— Pero, ¿cómo?

— Con magia.

Abrazó a Ryota, fuertemente y le agradeció mil veces.

— Pero… el mejor regalo de Navidad, es tener a Ryo-chin conmigo— admitió el de pelo violeta, avergonzado y feliz.

Kise sintió el corazón encendérsele.

— Te amo, Atsushi. Sé siempre mío, ¿vale?— canturreó, arrojándosele al rostro, para llenarlo de besos y caricias.

Se acurrucaron bajo las cobijas. El rubio lo hizo suyo, con cariño y cuidado. El árbol navideño con sus luces, los bañó. Y el dulce reflejo de su unión se proyectó en cada preciosa _esfera. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_¡Lo logré! :D_

_Por un momento creí que no se me ocurriría nada sobre ellos. Estoy muy contenta porque las dos historias anteriores te han gustado. No exagero, me siento honrada de que así sea. Por lo que, espero ésta también sea de tu agrado. Estaré ansiosa por saber tu opinión. _

_¡Sé que querías que fuera en la época de Teikou y espero me disculpes por hacer todo lo contrario! ¡No me llegaban ideas! *corre en círculos*_

_¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Daiki-san! _

_Besotes. _

_Rizel Holmes~_


	4. Srta Claus

_Con todo mi cariño para__** A**__omine__** D**__aiki_

* * *

**Srta. Claus**

_**Aomine/Kuroko**_

* * *

.

.

Aomine caminó atravesando la entrada principal de la Preparatoria Seirin. Algunas miradas femeninas se clavaron en él con sorpresa y admiración. Sin embargo, él siguió su ruta sin prestarles atención.

Al ingresar al edificio, pudo distinguir todo un enjambre de personas arremolinadas por doquier. Caminó por todo el pasillo de la primera planta, leyendo con cuidado los letreros que correspondían a cada puesto.

Al estar a escasos tres pasos del último salón, escuchó una voz por demás familiar.

— Está bien, entrenadora. —pronunció un timbre calmo y dulce.

— ¡Kuroko, espera!

Y los vio salir. Topándose de frente con ambos. No obstante, ellos no habían reparado en su presencia. Kagami cubría el menudo cuerpo de su sombra con un grueso y enorme abrigo.

— Si sales vestido así empeorarás, idiota. — le regañó. A Daiki se le crisparon los nervios.

— Gracias, Kagami-kun. — dijo, regalándole una sonrisa al pelirrojo.

Aomine tuvo que contener sus puños de combate y prefirió aclararse la garganta, evidenciando su molestia, para interrumpirles. Kuroko y Kagami voltearon.

— Aomine-kun. — susurró con casi imperceptible sorpresa. Caminó hacia él, aferrando con fuerza, el abrigo que traía encima.

Entonces el moreno de ojos azules le miró con detenimiento.

— ¿Por qué estas…?

Taiga se acercó al peli celeste, halando del gorro del abrigo para cubrirle la cabeza.

— Tenías que taparte todo. Mira cómo has dejado a éste idiota pervertido. — resopló, frunciendo el ceño.

— Pero si a Kagami-kun también le gusta como luzco. — repuso el más bajo. Observando divertido cómo el rubor invadía la cara del tigre.

— ¡No seas estúpido! — gruñó— Toma— le tendió la mochila— Lárgate de una vez a la enfermería. Después me devuelves eso. — señaló la prenda sobre Tetsuya. — Por cierto, llévatelo. Estorba y está mojando el piso con su baba. — agregó, para después volver al salón, no sin antes sonreír con afecto.

Kuroko se puso correctamente la chamarra y el gorro. Le quedaba grande, sin duda, por lo que tapaba perfectamente su vestuario. Su _vergonzoso _vestuario. Daiki seguía balbuceando incoherencias.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró consigo hasta la enfermería, donde para variar, no se encontraba el doctor. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y sentó al moreno en una de las camas mientras él buscaba los antigripales.

Daiki reaccionó de pronto. Apreciando el cuerpo de Tetsu, aún envuelto en esa prenda bermeja que despedía el espantoso aroma de su estúpido rival. En seguida oyó un estornudo, muy quedito. Y se dio cuenta de dónde estaban.

— ¿Enfermaste?— preguntó poniéndose de pie.

— Algo así. — dijo— Ayer moría de ganas de practicar tiros y me quedé en el parque hasta tarde. Aun cuando cayó una ligera nevada. — explicó.

Tomó el frasco que buscaba y se dirigió hacia él. Daiki extendió la mano y bajó la capucha, dejando al descubierto unas largas y rizadas coletas celestes. Sujetó una con delicadeza, dejándola reposar sobre su palma y depositando un beso en ella.

— Eres bonita. — dijo con un timbre divertido, curvando los labios.

En seguida recibió a cambio un golpe directo a las costillas. Doblándose del dolor.

— Maldito Tetsu.

— Es lo que mereces por intentar coquetear conmigo, Aomine-kun. — musitó, dejando ver su pálido rostro una enorme sonrisa.

Tragó dos comprimidos y bebió de la botella de agua que guardaba en su mochila.

— ¿No piensas cambiarte? — preguntó el más alto — Venga, quítate esa cosa— dijo, acercándose a él para bajar el cierre, revelando un vestido rojo, por encima de las rodillas, con orillas blancas muy afelpadas. Las calcetas blancas y las botas negras: _Señorita Claus._ Pensó.

La sangre se le agolpó en las mejillas. Eso era demasiado para su persona. Tetsu lucía tan… adorable, más que eso. Y sólo pudo articular un _¿por qué?_

— Es mi castigo. Hice caso omiso en dos ocasiones a las indicaciones de la entrenadora. — respondió sin más. Suspiró. — Y más que sólo el bochorno de vestirlo, fue el hecho de llamar tanto la atención. No estoy muy acostumbrado, ya sabes.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude?

— Si fueras tan amable.

Retiró la peluca, despacio. Inclinándose a continuación para alcanzar sus labios.

— Pudo contagiarte. — susurró el peli celeste.

— ¿Eso importa?— dijo restándole importancia a la preocupación de su _novio. _Porque ahora eso era Kuroko Tetsuya para él.

Un nuevo beso los unió. Tranquilo, dulce, largo. El frío tacto que producía la nariz del Tetsuya le provocó el más agradable de los escalofríos. Pero algo en sus fosas nasales le molestó.

— _¡Agh!_ Apestas a Kagami.

— ¿No te agrada? A mí me gusta su perfume. — comentó, acercando una de las mangas a su nariz y aspirar. Daiki sabía que hacía y decía aquello sólo para picarlo.

— Lo odio.

Reiteró. Quitó la prenda rápidamente, sin lastimarlo. Y la echó lejos. Rodeó con sus fortalecidos brazos toda su figura y alcanzó el cierre del vestido, tumbándolo. La nívea piel quedó completamente expuesta y Kuroko tuvo que abrazarse así mismo para brindarse algo de calor.

Las mangas independientes y acampanadas del vestuario continuaban en su sitio. Por lo que eso, las botas y el ajustado bóxer negro eran lo único que Tetsuya vestía ahora.

— Así me gustas más. — dijo Daiki, con sorna y coquetería.

— Aomine-kun es un tonto aprovechado. — musitó con la vergüenza reflejada en las mejillas enrojecidas. Estornudó.

— Sí, sí.

Abrió la mochila del chico y sacó la playera de rayas blancas y azules, para ponerla no sin sacar provecho, acariciándole con mortal lentitud. Tetsuya se mordió los labios. El pantalón caqui ascendió produciéndole cosquillas. El más bajo lo empujó, derribándolo en la cama donde antes estaba.

— Con eso basta. Gracias, Aomine-kun. — exhaló, con el nerviosismo atorado en la garganta. Se puso la camisa de un azul tan claro que casi rayaba en el blanco y los tenis.

Le ofreció la mano a su acompañante para salir de allí e iniciar la marcha hacia su verdadero destino. No sin antes guardar lo que su mejor amigo le había hecho el favor de prestarle. Aunque cuando llegaron a la puerta de la salida estuvo tentado a volver a usarla. Se moría de frío.

— Ni se te ocurra. Toma. — adelantó el moreno, quitándose su propio abrigo y proteger con él al de ojos claros.

— ¿Está bien que pase Navidad contigo y tus padres?— preguntaba Tetsu abandonando ya los terrenos de su escuela.

— ¿Bromeas? Cuando les dije se pusieron tan molestamente contentos. — le expuso, con la expresión más relajada y alegre. Entrelazando sus manos y caminando así hacia la casa Aomine.

El peli celeste sonrió. Daiki volvía a ser el de antes, sin dejar de ser el de ahora. Estrechó más el agarre entre sus dedos y le escuchó parlotear sobre los planes para esa noche.

Al momento siguiente su teléfono vibró.

_No seas tan amable con el lobo y recupérate pronto, tonto. _

_Feliz Navidad, Kuroko. _

Una risita indiscreta se escapó de su boca, llamando la atención de su novio.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Nada

Enarcó una ceja no muy conforme, pero el ruido de su móvil le obligó a dejarlo pasar. Fue raro recibir un mensaje de ese sujeto. El asunto decía: _Disfrútalo, bastardo. _

Al desplegarlo, una foto adjunta se apreció. Tetsu, tomando el pedido de una de las mesas de la cafetería navideña que el Club de Básquet había montado. Luciendo apenado el vestido rojo que le quitara él en la enfermería. Los colores le azotaron por sepa Michael Jordan qué vez en el día. Y un cosquilleo se alojó insistente en su vientre.

_¡Mierda!_

Ahora en cada ocasión que pusiera sus ojos sobre su pequeña pareja, no podría evitar evocar esa imagen. El recuerdo de la _Srta. Claus._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_¡Wahoo! Y con ésto doy por concluido tu regalo Daiki-san. _

_¡Quise rematar con el AoKuro! :3 Espero de todo corazón hayas disfrutado de ésta última historia. Y perdona por incluir a Kagami, pero el muy babas tenía que ponerle un poquito de condimento a ésto. _

_En fin. Mis mejores deseos para ti. Sigue llenándonos de sonrisas con tus fics. :3_

_Un abrazo y miles de besos. (Una disculpota si hay errores ortográficos) _

_Rizel Holmes~ _


End file.
